War of Hearts
by SeaSpawn226
Summary: Love isn't always a fairy-tale. its not always joyful and full of happy memories, sometimes love is dark and poisonous, sometimes love can hurt. Warning: Includes non-con.


Prologue

A dark figure stood at the edge of the hill, hidden by the trees that surrounded him. His eyes blazed with fury, his fists clenched as he looked out on the scene below him and the lovers sitting on the bench. Despite the quiet, calming breeze that blew softly through the trees and the brilliant glow of the setting sun the stranger's mind was a battlefield of love and hate, constantly warring and feeding his envy.

Chapter one

Hades stared down at the food in front of him. The demons had messed up the pizza again and he couldn't be bothered to make another meal. Sighing, he shadow-traveled into the throne room and flopped, upside-down, onto his black, diamond throne. He quickly glanced at the 'wonderful decorations' (as Poseidon had called them). On usual days, he would have re-arranged their order by colour, size, usefulness, creepiness etc. But even now he couldn't be bothered, life just seemed empty and pointless, there was nothing really worth living for. _Apart from Poseidon._ Although he would wish he was dead once Poseidon found out. Worry clouded his thoughts as he imagined Poseidon's reaction. _What he doesn't know wont hurt him._ Said a small voice in his head. _Shut up!_ Hades thought. _If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess!_ His expression turned from worried to annoyed as the little voice continued to annoy him. _But aren't I always right? Don't you always do just as I say?_ Hades was about to reply with a smart retort when the throne room doors were flung open and before he had time to react an iron force had pinned the Lord of the Dead to the wall.

Hades forced himself to relax as he stared into Poseidon's wild sea green eyes, they were like pools of swirling blue and green, twisting themselves together until they were no longer blue and no longer green, but a mixture of both that had no identification. Poseidon said something, but his words were drowned by the sound of Hades' blood rushing in his ears.

"Hades!"

The sea god's call broke his daydream. Hades instantly snapped to attention, aware of Poseidon's every move as he pulled him closer towards him.

"I'll ask you again, what happened?" He growled.

"I-I am so sorry" Hades began.

"I don't want your apology" Poseidon's eyes softened.

"Y-You don't?" Hades stammered.

"No," He said simply.

"How come?" Hades' tone was no longer filled with fear, but with a foolish curiosity.

"Because you can give me something much better"

He bit his lip. Silently cursing himself for being so stupid as to even ask that question. He closed his eyes, bracing himself for the sudden, sharp burst of pain that usually came next. Lowering his head, he hoped Poseidon would at least be suggestive this time. He felt the god's finger brush aside a piece of his fringe that was hanging over his eyes. Moments later it was followed by Poseidon's warm breath as he bent down to caress his cheek.

"I would never hurt you des, you know that" He whispered, reaching down to unbutton his shirt. Hades gasped, memories of what happened breaking the dam and flooding over him like a tsunami.

Chapter two

"Finished!" Hades exclaimed, dropping his pen and pushing aside the paperwork. What a wonderful end to the perfect day, he thought as he began to drink the nuke-warm coffee that sat on his desk. He recalled the memory of Poseidon forgetting the blankets for their date and almost laughed. Leaning back in his chair, he could almost imagine Poseidon was still with him, ruffling his hair and kissing his chest. Now out of activities, the Lord of the Dead dawdled to his bedroom, all the while mentally making a list of all the things Poseidon owed him for abandoning him and attending that meeting on Olympus.

"Lord Hades!" Came a cry.

Hades paused, his hand about to turn the door-knob to his room. _So close._ Hades thought. Forcing himself to be civil, he turned around to speak to the demon.

"Ravan, we've talked about this." He could barely keep the annoyance from his voice. "If there's an incident in Lux you talk to Dai, not me."

"Yes Lord Hades but it isn't a problem in Lux it's-"

"Hades!" A god bellowed his name.

He froze, shouldn't all Olympians be on Olympus for the meeting? Brushing down his jacket, he headed for the throne room to meet his demanding 'family member'.

"I need to talk to you" Ares' voice echoed around the throne room.

"About what?" Hades snapped. He really didn't want to have his day ruined by the loud, over-excitable god of war.

"I need to talk to you in private"

Hades groaned, with a swish of his hand he teleported them both to the one place in the underworld that wasn't being swarmed with hoards of shades and demons.

"Nice bedroom" Ares complimented.

Hades couldn't help but pause and stare. _A compliment? What was wrong with him?_

 _"_ My bedroom is much better though,"

Hades snorted, he doubted a golden glowing room filled with sharp pointy objects was going to be any better than his (insert here).

"You should check it out sometime, Babe."

At first Hades thought that Ares was talking to himself again, or his spear. Then he realised he was looking straight at him.

"I'm sure you'd love it"

Hades' heart dropped like a stone as he discovered the god was hitting on him...or trying to at least. Poseidon was way better. Rolling his eyes, the Lord of the Dead turned to the door, only to be pushed back and restrained by Ares.

"Leaving so soon?" His voice was sweet, but Hades knew of the venom that lay underneath.

He struggled against Ares' hand on his hip, only to be dragged along and shoved on his bed.

"Let me go" Hades spat.

Ares ignored him, his hand wandering away from his wrist and settling on his hip. Hades jolted, trying to push him away.

"I said let me go!" He yelled.

Ares loosened his grip, eventually moving his hand back to his side. Hades waited for his heart rate to go back to normal before speaking again.

"I hate you. Go away and leave me alone."

The god of War looked directly into his eyes, "Would you rather I was Poseidon?"

He met his gaze "Yes, a thousand times over. Now I'm not sure how to say this other than go away, freak."

Ares turned his head, trying to sum up the feelings inside him, anger and jealousy fused together, multiplying until his vision became tinged with red, his blood roared in his ears. Before he knew it he was on top of Hades, unbuttoning his shirt. The god looked at him in horror, but that only fed his fury more. Passion exploded inside him like a bomb. He could feel Hades trying to break free and heard his rapid gasping as he dragged his hand along his chest, his mouth following, moving in a seducing pattern. Hades squealed in terror as Ares' hand moved towards the buttons of his jeans.

Chapter 3

"Des?" Are you okay?" Poseiodn's voice brought him back to the now.

"Yeah," Hades gasped."I-Im fine."


End file.
